Juntos somos la Armonia Perfetta
by Jpach07
Summary: Al despertar, Shuichi pensó que sería otro día normal y simple para él, pero una simple llamada, convirtió ese día, de simple a uno de los mejores para él, nunca sentó tan bien equivocarse.


**Bueno, posiblemente tendría que tener el cap del juicio, pero en vez de eso, me ha dado por hacer este one-shot Saimatsu, lo que tiene la inspiración, va a donde le da la gana, eso y que te hagan un reto de hacer un one-shot de un ship que casi no conoces xD, disfrutarlo.**

 **Danganronpa no me pertenecen, es propiedad de** **Kodaka Kazutaka y a** **Spike Chunsoft.**

* * *

En una simple habitación sin nada remarcable, se encontraba durmiendo un solitario Shuichi Saihara... cuando un sonido de pura música de piano sonó desde su habitación, era un sonido muy bello y agradable, que lo liberó de su sueño y lo trajo a la simple realidad.

Abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor y estirándose, y soltando las siguientes palabras con un gran cansancio encima: "¿Acaso ya es de día tan rápido? No pude dormir nada bien, bueno creo que este será otro día normal para Shuichi Saihara..."

Un detective que ni se considera un buen detective. El chico se levantó en silencio, dirigiéndose al baño para empezar su día con una ducha, y luego de un rato de bañarse, se secó con la toalla que había sacado de antemano.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se vio al espejo y empezó a cepillarse los dientes, luego se enjuagó la boca y viéndose al espejo otra vez, se empezó a peinar como siempre. Se fue a su habitación y comenzó a vestirse solo, como todos los días en su vida.

Se puso su gorra, desayuno una manzana, y salió de su habitación para empezar a caminar, dirigiéndose a por unas compras diarias, mientras paseaba por la calle, recibió una llamada de Akamatsu-san: "¿Eh? ¿Akamatsu-san? ¿Por qué me estará llamando?" El chico contestó al teléfono para responder tales preguntas.

"¿Hola?, ¿Shuichi-kun? ¿Estás ahí?" Se le escuchó decir a Kaede en la llamada.

"Akamatsu-san ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Paso algo?" Dijo Shuichi, algo preocupado por la llamada repentina de la chica.

"Shuichi-kun no, estoy bien no te preocupes, solo quería saber cómo estabas" Dijo con una voz suave y agradable.

"Bueno Akamatsu-san, estoy bien, como siempre. ¿Y tú?" Dijo el chico.

"Bien, estoy haciendo algunas compras" Dijo ella, sorprendiendo al detective:" ¿Eh? ¿También estás comprando? Qué coincidencia, yo estoy igual" Decía el detective mientras compraba algo de verdura a la vez que hablaba con la chica al móvil.

"Oh en serio, bueno, ya que estamos, qué te parece si nos reunimos a comer algo los 2" Dijo Kaede con alegría.

Shuichi, aunque la chica no podía verlo, estaba sonrojado, mientras preguntaba si sería como una cita.

"Eh ¿Una cita? Podríamos llamarlo así…. Si quieres, claro" Kaede no sabía que responder a eso, mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

"B-bueno, me parece bi-bien Akamatsu-san, n-nos juntaremos en 1h aproximadamente... en el centro de la ciudad ¿ok?" Dijo el pobre, aguantando todo lo posible su timidez y el sonrojo que se expandía por su rostro, el cual superaba al pelo de Himiko en nivel de rojo.

"Ok Shuichi-kun, nos vemos" Y así, Kaede cortó la llamada para luego irse a su casa para arreglarse y salir al centro para su 'cita' con Shuichi.

* * *

En una alegre y elegante habitación, se encontraba Kaede Akamatsu mirando toda la ropa que había en su armario, la pianista era incapaz de decidirse por un conjunto para su cada vez más cercana 'cita' con Saihara, y cada vez que pensaba en ello, se le notaba un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Voy a tener una cita con Shuichi-kun, no puedo creerlo aún…. Y todavía no logro decidirme, que debería llevar ¿Algo formal? Pero no es una reunión seria, ¿Y algo informal? Pero no mucho, Shuichi-kun es un gran detective, a lo mejor no le gusta, ¿Y elegante? Tampoco, no es como si fuera a uno de mis recitales de piano…. AHHH no se que coger"

Después de 20 minutos más de pensar, se decidió por un suéter azul oscuro de manga corta y de cuello redondo, una falda larga con fondo espacial ( _Kaito approve this_ ) y varios pentagramas blancos encima, unos mocasines blancos con calcetines largos azulados con dibujos de notas musicales en los extremos, y sus horquillas plateadas con notas para el pelo, se puso un poco del maquillaje que dejó Tsumugi en su cuarto cuando la ayudó para ir con uno de sus cosplays a un evento, y después de mirarse al espejo varias veces, se vio perfecta para su 'cita' con Saihara.

Luego al ver la hora en su reloj con estilo musical, salió de su casa para reunirse con el detective en el centro de la ciudad con un pensamiento en la cabeza ' _Cita con Shuichi-kun, allá voy_ '

* * *

Sentado en un banco del parque, se observa a un tímido, sonrojado y muy atento a su alrededor, Shuichi Saihara, el cual también se había arreglado para el momento, no mucho, pero era mejor que utilizar su tradicional y simple uniforme pensó, en ese momento llevaba una camisa oscura a rayas abierta, dejando ver una camiseta blanca y negra estilo ajedrez ( _Cedida por cierto líder mundial_ ) debajo, unos pantalones negros largos con 3 rayas blancas en las perneras, zapatos negros, y una gorra negra estilo Holmes.

El chico miró su reloj de muñeca, quedaban como 5 min para lo acordado, pronto aparecería la chica pianista con la que saldría en una 'cita', solo pensarlo hizo que necesitara respirar profundamente para relajar la sangre que le llegaba al rostro, no sabía cómo iba a salir, qué esperanzas tenía él de que fuera bien en una cita con una chica, y no cualquiera, sino que una con Kaede, la chica alegre que tanto solía animarlo y le preguntaba sobre su talento como detective, ella era una brillante luz en su oscura mente pesimista.

Después de más tiempo comiéndose la cabeza en silencio, aparece la esperada pianista por un lateral de la calle, agitando su mano con alegría: "Hooola Shuichi-kun, espero no haber llegado tarde"

El chico solo podía pensar una cosa al verla así vestida y tan guapa ' _Preciosa_ ', luego de recuperarse de su estado de shock ante tal imagen, decide responder lo menos rojo que pudo. "Ho-ho-hola Akamatsu-san, y no, solo llevo un rato"

"Puedes llamarme Kaede si quieres Shuichi-kun, si vamos a ir a una cita, preferiría que dejes las formalidades conmigo, yyyyy ¿Qué tal me veo?" Dijo la chica sonriendo, a lo cual el detective no pudo negarse ni aunque quisiera: "O-ok Kaede-chan, y te ves muy bien ¿Quieres tomar algo?"

"Gracias, y me parece bien Shuichi-kun, ADELANTE" Dice la pianista mientras agarraba la mano del chico con la suya, sonrojando a este, y siendo ella la que llevaba la marcha hacia algún lugar donde pudieran comer algo.

Encontraron un pequeño café a pocos minutos de donde se encontraron, allí Shuichi se pidió un descafeinado acompañado de un trozo de tarta de chocolate, y Kaede un batido de vainilla junto a un trozo de tarta de crema, y mientras llegaba sus pedidos, la chica decidió empezar una conversación con su 'cita'.

"Y dime Shuichi-kun ¿qué tal te ha ido tu semana?" Pregunta la joven con su sonrisa alegre marca Kaede en su rostro.

"Bi-bien Aka…. Kaede-chan, unos pocos casos simples y terminando algunas de las tareas del Instituto ¿Y la tuya? Oí que fuiste otra vez arrastrada por Mioda-san, junto a Maizono-san para una de sus prácticas" Dijo el chico manteniendo su seriedad habitual como pudo, le costó, pero pudo mantenerla, aunque la chica no le fue difícil notar la timidez que ocultaba, cosa que le sacó una ligera sonrisa para dentro.

"Bastante bien, y sí, Ibuki-chan volvió pedirme a mí y a Maizono-chan que nos uniéramos a una de sus 'prácticas' de música, como era de esperar fue una locura, pero me lo pase bien como siempre, Ibuki-chan es un completo descontrol, y a veces es agradable tocar el piano acompañada de su guitarra y la voz de Maizono-san, deberías venir alguna vez a oírnos, te aseguro que valdrá la pena, Leon-san viene algunas veces, y disfruta, hasta que terminamos e Ibuki-chan se lo lleva a otro lado al final" Dice la chica riendo al recordar esas escenas con la música definitiva, mientras llega su pedido, y le da un sorbo a su batido.

"No sé si sería buena idea, la música de Mioda-san es un poco fuerte para mi gusto, aunque si es por ti, no me importaría pasarme alguna vez a oírte" Responde Shuichi, mientras toma un trago de su café para relajar su nervios.

Y mientras tomaban sus postres, hablaron sobre otras cosas, como algunas de sus clases, sobre sus compañeros, sobre lo molesto que podría resultar Kokichi, o algunas de sus melodías favoritas, y cuando acabaron con sus postres y pidieron la cuenta, Shuichi decidió pagó lo de los dos como caballero, tal como le enseñó su tío, y se levantaron para dar un paseo y continuar conversando entre ellos.

Durante el paseo por el lugar, con Kaede sujeta a su brazo, Shuichi fue cogiendo más confianza, ya no tartamudeaba por timidez, e incluso se le pego un poco de la habitual alegría de Kaede. Se podía ver que los 2 lo estaban pasando bien, simplemente por el hecho de caminar juntos y hablar entre ellos, sin necesidad de más, la presencia del otro era todo lo que necesitaban en esos momentos.

En un punto vieron un pequeño grupo de palomas blancas que estaban comiendo las migas de pan que tiraba una anciana en un banco, al verlas no pudieron evitar compartir una sonrisa al recordar ese momento en que su compañera Himiko hizo su truco de sacar palomas de su sombrero, y sin saber cómo, también salió uno de los hámster de Tanaka, y como la maga supo actuar como si fuera parte del truco, incluso Oma la 'felicito' por mantener su mentira cuando apareció el dueño y regaño a su mini compañero por fugarse delante de todos, su academia era un completo museo de locos y excéntricas, y no podían estar más contentos de haber acabado allí, pues también les permitió conocerse.

Luego cuando llegaron las 13:40-14:00, decidieron ir a un restaurante cercano a comer, y encontraron un italiano ( _porque estaba a mano y les gustó, no porque le gustase al autor_ ), y allí estuvieron comiendo espaguetis, mientras hablaban sobre alguna que otra anécdota de sus vidas, como alguno de los casos raros del tío de Saihara, o las primeras veces con el piano de Kaede, disfrutando los 2 de su comida, y cuando llega la cuenta, la pagaron entre los 2, pues Kaede dijo que quería aportar también en la cita, a lo cual Saihara aceptó con educación.

Salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron hacia el parque a sentarse en la hierba a charlar bajo la sombra de un árbol, de mientras que estaban hablando vieron como una gran multitud de gente estaban alrededor de alguien.

"¿Nos acercamos a ver qué pasa?" dijo Kaede algo entusiasmada, con el detective aceptando la idea: "Me parece bien Kaede-chan"

Ambos se acercaron a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, cuando llegaron, vieron a Angie esculpiendo una de sus famosas estatuas de cera, Shuichi y Kaede se quedaron un rato viendo a Angie esculpiendo y comentando que bonito era: "Ahhh que bonito se ve, Angie tiene un verdadero talento para esto" dijo la chica mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Shuichi.

Después de un rato más conversando entre ellos, el cielo se fue oscureciendo, y se acercaba el final del día, y también el de su cita, cosa que ninguno deseaba, querían seguir conociéndose más y disfrutar de la compañía del otro, así que aprovechando hasta el último minuto, decidieron ir juntos hasta los dormitorios, siendo el de la chica el más cercano, cuando llegaron allí, estaban con Kaede abrazando su brazo izquierdo y con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Shuichi, y él caminando tranquilo y cómodo con su situación, y al llegar a la puerta y a su inevitable despedida, Kaede se separó del brazo del chico.

"Bueno, parece que ya hemos llegado, gracias por la cita Shuichi-kun, me lo he pasado bien" Agradeció Kaede con su habitual sonrisa en el rostro.

"De nada Kaede-chan, yo también he disfrutado de nuestra cita, y me encantaría volver a repetirlo otra vez ¿Si quieres claro?" Dijo el chico con una sonrisa leve en el rostro, y un ligero sonrojo con la parte final.

"ME ENCANTARÍA Shuichi-kun, me gustaría repetir esto todas las veces posibles" Responde feliz la chica ante la idea de volver a repetir algo como lo de ese día otra vez.

"Bien, pues nos vemos en otro momento, adiós Kaede-chan" Y pocos segundos de despedirse e irse, Kaede se lanzó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando al chico en un estado de rojez puro.

"Adiós Shuichi-kun, hasta mañana" Y después de decir eso, la chica entró al edificio, y cuando consiguió salir del shock por el beso, Shuichi se alejó para su dormitorio, no sin encontrarse con una Tenko que les vio y decidió darle una charla de qué tratará bien a su amiga o tendría serios cardenales como recuerdo suyo, a lo que con temor dentro suyo, aceptó, y continuó su camino, soltando un gran suspiro al llegar a su puerta y entrar.

Dentro de su habitación, Saihara se puso algo más cómodo, ceno algo ligero, y se pasó lo que quedaba de día revisando algunos de los casos simples aún abiertos que tenía en su mesita, y cuando eran ya cerca de las 22:00, decidió irse a acostar, y aunque se durmió igual que esa mañana, solo y en silencio, dentro de su corazón se sentía mucho mejor que antes, pues no fue para nada un día normal, fue uno de los mejores, y sabía que tendría más de ahora en adelante, así que con una sonrisa en su rostro, Shuichi Saihara durmió y tuvo una de sus mejores noche, con sueños sobre alguien rubio y una gran sonrisa a su lado.

* * *

 **Y fin, no se que tal les habrá parecido lectores, pero espero que al menos les haya gustado un poco . :)**

 **Y si alguno de ustedes conoce tanto esta saga como la de Borderlands, les invito a leer mi historia principal "Juegos asesinos con Jack", donde un Jack aburrido de no hacer nada, crea un nuevo juego mortal, y se vuelve la mente maestra, atrapando tanto a las clases 77 y 78, como a los buscacámaras, en su coliseo mortal personal, para que se maten para su diversión.**

 **Dejen un review sobre que les pareció, y nos leemos en otra ocasión. Bye bye**


End file.
